What Do I Have to Do?
by Smile.Freely
Summary: COMPLETE!Please R&R! Eric left his phone in the lab and Calleigh ends up with it. When she accidentally reads a text things spiral out of control!
1. Finding out

Alright this is my first fanfic on here so go easy on me! But please review and let me know what you think.

I'm not sure when this takes place, just somewhere during Eric and Calleigh's relationship, so prior to season 8 I guess…

Calleigh, dressed in her white lab coat, sat at the computer, running the results on a gun she had test fired. When the computer came up without a match, she sighed and decided it was time for a break. She made her way to the break room, her three inch heels making the only noise in the unusually quiet hallways.

Calleigh grabbed a soda out of the fridge and popped it open. Taking a long drink, she didn't hear Natalia come in.

"Hey Calleigh, any results on the gun?" She asked grabbing a bottle of water.

"None, what about your DNA sample?" Calleigh questioned backed.

"It's still running," She told Calleigh, heading for the door. "Oh, have you seen Eric?" She asked before leaving.

"He went to the scene with Wolfe, they think they missed something." She told her. "Did you need something?" Her southern drawl coming out.

"He left his phone in the lab a while ago, I thought he would come back for it…" Natalia drifted off, waving Eric's phone in the air.

"Oh, well I'll give it to him; I was just thinking of heading out there." Calleigh stated, taking the phone from her. Natalia shrugged and went back to the DNA Lab.

Calleigh grabbed her kit and hopped in the hummer. Pulling her hummer up to the scene, behind Eric's she grabbed her kit along with her and Eric's identical phones from the passenger seat. Stepping out of the Hummer, one of the phones in her hand vibrated. Calleigh flipped open the phone, upon reading the first line, she knew she had opened the wrong phone but by that time she couldn't stop herself. She read it twice to make sure her mind wasn't playing jokes on her.

"Eric…repeat of last nite? My place at 9, bring ur handcuffs again. Abi"

Calleigh's breath caught in her chest as she read it the second time. Her mind wandered back to the night before.

_Calleigh walked out of the lab and met up with Eric on his way in. _

_ "Hey you almost done?" She asked, the Miami sunset reflecting off of her skin._

_ "Not quite. I have to write this report up." He told her. He grabbed her kit out of her hand and turned to walk her to her car._

_ "Alright, you coming over when you're done?" She asked throwing her purse into the car._

_ "I wish Cal. I haven't started this report and I promised my mom I would stop by tonight." He told her._

_ "That's fine, I could use the extra sleep," Calleigh stated a small smile on her face. She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Eric blushed slightly before looking over his shoulder, making note that nobody was watching him, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. _

_ "Have a good night Cal," he told her before turning to walk away. Calleigh smiled to herself before getting in her car and speeding home._

Ryan's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to the crime scene.

"You okay?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah, hey I just realized I forgot something back at the lab, will you give Eric his phone for me?" She said trying to smile. Ryan gave her a quizzical look before taking Eric's phone from her and making his way to the other side of the yellow tape.

"Delko, Calleigh just dropped your phone off, she was acting really strange." Ryan told him. Eric snapped his gloves off, and took his phone. He flipped to his inbox and found an opened message from an unknown number, reading it to himself he turned to Ryan.

"Can you take care of this?" He asked packing up his kit.

"I guess. How am I gonna get back to the lab?" Wolfe asked watching Delko leave.

"I'll send Natalia out." Delko called over his shoulder.

Eric avoided the elevator and dashed up the stairs, praying he could fix this. He met Horatio in the lobby.

"Eric, are you done processing the scene?" Horatio asked him

"I have to take care of something; I was going to ask Natalia to finish." He told him honestly.

"I see." Horatio said, turning his shoulder toward Eric. Eric turned to leave, but Horatio stopped him. "Ms. Duquesne is in the ballistics lab." Eric searched Horatio's face for a sign of disapproval. He found nothing but the typical blank expression, Eric turned and dashed toward Calleigh's lab.

She was test firing into ballistics jell; she knew that he was behind her but she wasn't ready to face him. Unfortunately the gun ran out of bullets and she was forced to remove the protective gear and face him. She placed the gun on the counter and turned to him.

"Listen Eric, I'm really sorry but I thought it was my phone and once I opened it and started reading it, I couldn't stop. I know I don't belong going through your messages…"She rambled awkwardly, like she used to do.

"So you read it then?" He asked looking at his feet. Calleigh remained silent, keeping her eyes on his. "Calleigh…" he started in but she cut him off.

"Listen Eric, lets not do this now okay?" She asked turning and grabbing the gun from the counter.

"It's not what you think." He said grabbing her arm gently.

"It never is, is it Eric?" She retorted harshly. Eric, stammered for a response, but didn't come up with one. "I need to get back to the evidence." She stated pulling her arm from his grasp. Eric conceded for the time being and headed out of her lab.


	2. Believe Me

Alright, here is the second chapter…let me know what you think! Don't worry all you E/C fans, this will have a happy ending.

Calleigh made her way to her car as the sun set on the ocean. She took a deep breath of warm air before continuing to her car. She's managed to stop her thoughts from wondering too much through the rest of the day, but now, outside of the MDPD she was unable to stop them. * How could he do this to me? * She wondered to herself, she allowed herself to watch her feet walk across the concrete, still lost in her thought. * You knew this was the kind of guy he was when you started this. He gave Natalia someone else's earring once Calleigh! * She scolded herself. As she talked to herself, she failed to notice the man leaning against her car. When she finally noticed, she came to a halt just in front of the bumper.

"Cal, I'm not giving up, we need to talk about this." He said turning to her.

"Eric, I honestly don't know what else there is to say. I read the text…" She said softly.

"It isn't what you think Calleigh." He breathed, exasperated.

"You didn't sleep with her?" Calleigh quizzed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Calleigh, can't we go somewhere and talk?" He asked, not denying it.

"Eric, we both know it's not a good idea, we never get much talking done at our places." She said with a warning tone.

"Please, Calleigh." He almost begged. Calleigh, stood silently for a moment, thinking. She nodded after a minute, biting down on her lower lip. Normally Eric would have thought, she looked cute like that, today however, he felt like he was drowning. They got into their respective cars and headed away from work.

Calleigh pulled her car into a parking space just off of the board walk, it was early evening, and there were a few people enjoying the end of the warm day, but they would be alone enough to talk. Calleigh got out, she didn't wait for Eric to catch up, she headed down the board walk until she found an empty bench away from everyone else.

Eric pulled his car into the spot next to hers, and made his way down the board walk, he attempted to form a competent argument in his head, but he knew Calleigh would see through any lie he told, and he knew that he had to tell her the truth and hope she could forgive him.

Eric came to stand in front of her, his back to the railing and the setting sun. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Don't lie to me Eric." She breathed, crossing her arms in front of her. She was unable to look him in the eye, so she focused on everything else, the waves, the sun, the seagulls. Her hair whipped into her face. As she pulled it behind her ear, she forced herself to look at him. Her eyes were filling rapidly with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you." He told her after a second, wishing he could make it all go away.

"I believe you Eric, I do. But that doesn't change what you did." She told him defensively. "You told me you were going to see your mom Eric, I almost offered to go with you!" She said letting her emotions seep into her voice, gesturing with her hands.

"I didn't lie to you Calleigh, I went to my mom's after I was done with the report, just like I said I was going to." He told her.

"Who is she Eric?" Calleigh asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know." He stated looking at his feet.

"What do you mean you don't know? Was this another one of your toothing things?" She asked urgency in her voice.

"Calleigh, I wasn't out looking for a hook up, it wasn't like that. I wouldn't do that to you." He corrected her. She stood looking at him waiting for him to explain. Eric moved to the bench nearby. Sitting, he brought his palms to his forehead, taking a deep breath before launching into an explanation.

"I went to my mom's, she had thought you were coming with me, she'd made empanadas for you. That's why I called, to see if you wanted to meet me there." He looked at her, then watching her face. She looked down, knowing that what he said was true, his mother always made empanadas for her, knowing they were her favorite. She remembered seeing the missed call when she'd gotten out of the shower.

"I called you back." She breathed softly.

"My father needed help fixing some boards on the deck, since you didn't answer I figured you were asleep, I left my phone in the house. We had some beers while we were working. I left around 9 when the rain started. I headed to your place; my mom wanted you to have the empanadas. I thought I would just leave them in your fridge if you were asleep." Eric paused to run his hands through his hair before continuing. "There was a car stranded on the side of the road, she was by herself, I stopped to help her. I couldn't fix her car in the rain so I offered her a ride…"

_ "I would normally say no, but since you're a cop…" The dark haired women breathed. Eric smiled and opened the door of his car for her. She'd climbed inside and gave him her address. _

_ Eric pulled his car into her driveway and got out to walk her to her door._

_ "Listen after brining me home, the least I could do is get you a drink." She told him gesturing to her house._

_ "No thanks, I've got someone waiting on me." Eric lied._

_ "I don't see a ring. I'm Abijah. Abi." She told him extending her hand."Come on, one drink, let me say thanks." She said placing a gentle hand on his arm. Eric had followed her up to her apartment, six drinks and two hours later, Eric woke up next to her in bed. _

"Calleigh, I never meant to sleep with her..." He told her, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Eric." Calleigh sighed, running both hand through her blonde hair.

"Say that you believe me." Eric begged.

Tears spilled down Calleigh's cheeks then, she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Do I believe you…" She repeated "yeah, I don't think you meant to sleep with her. But Eric weather you meant to or not you did." She told him, anger seeping in to her voice.

"Calleigh I..I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You keep saying that Eric, but you did. You did hurt me." Calleigh said pointing to herself. "I expected it from Jake and maybe even Hagen, but not you Eric, I thought you were…God Eric I thought you were it for me." She breathed.


	3. I Think

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! They mean a lot to me, since this is my first Fanfic on the site and all! Enjoy!

"Calleigh, let me make this right. Let me fix this… please. I can't live without you." He staid standing up and walking over toward her. He stood just in front of her, and slowly reached his hand to touch her shoulder. Calleigh stepped back just out of his reach, and for the first time Eric saw pure pain in her eyes. Eric could almost feel his heart being torn out of his chest. He'd promised himself a long time ago that he'd never make her hurt the way the other guys had. The way her family had. But he'd done exactly what they had all done, he betrayed her.

"Eric, I don't know that you can just fix this." She breathed, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again." Calleigh said looking away from him, focusing on anything but his eyes.

"I know." Eric conceded. His own eyes brimming with tears.

"Honestly Eric, what did you think she wanted when she asked you inside her apartment?" Calleigh questioned him again.

"I didn't think about Cal. It didn't matter… I had no intention of cheating on you," He told her, his eyes begging her to believe him. "You _are _it for me Calleigh. I could never… care, for someone the way I care for you." He stammered over his word choice.

"After all of this Eric and you still can't tell me you love me?" She asked, his words hurting her worse than any drunken one night stand could have. "Ya know what? I have to go," she said adjusting her jacket and moving to walk away.

"You can't just walk away from this Calleigh!" Eric hollered after her. She turned, fifteen feet away from him and looked at him for a minute before answering.

"You're right Eric, I can't. That would be too easy. But right now…I need to think," She said, her southern drawl accenting her words. "I'll see you at work." Calleigh concluded, making sure he understood the conversation was over. He watched her go, until she got in her car and sped away, never looking back over her shoulder. Alone with his thoughts, Eric sat on the bench for awhile thinking about what he'd done to her. Slowly he replayed the whole thing in his mind. *Why didn't you just call her a cab?* He questioned himself. *Because you'd never cheat on Calleigh* he decided after a minute. *Why would you agree to go into her apartment when she'd made it so obvious she wanted more* Again the only answer he came up with was because he didn't consider it a risk, he would never cheat on Calleigh.

Work was less complicated than Calleigh had expected. Lucky for her she was assigned a case with Natalia, while Eric went scuba diving for evidence on a different case. Calleigh hadn't slept at all the night before, she hadn't been able to stop her brain for thinking the whole thing over and over again. When the clock hit eleven, she watched as it became eleven o' one. If they weren't together at night he always called. At eleven o'clock, he always called. To say goodnight, to say she meant a lot to him. But tonight, just like last night, he never called.

Natalia noticed the dark circles under Calleigh's eyes right away, but chose not to say anything. They'd gone over the victim's boat house with a fine tooth comb, and found little evidence. A few finger prints, but not much else.

"I've got hair," Calleigh called to Natalia, reaching for it with her tweezers. Natalia came to look at it with her, but when Calleigh raised it into the light, it slipped from between the metal tongs. "Dammit," She breathed, looking up to see Natalia watching her.

"Calleigh did you sleep at all last night?" She asked after a minute.

"No," Calleigh responded honestly, she'd considered lying and brushing Natalia off, but that took too much energy at this point.

"Everything okay?" Natalia asked grabbing the tweezers out of Calleigh's hand and bending to find the fallen hair.

"Sure," Calleigh lied, not wanting to share the details with one of Eric's ex's.

"Everything's okay with you and Eric then?" Natalia pushed a little. She triumphantly held up the piece of hair. "Its blonde, the vic has brown hair." Natalia stated dropping it into Calleigh's out stretched envelope.

"Why do you ask?" Calleigh finally responded.

"He looks just as miserable as you, maybe more. What happened?" Natalia questioned as they began to pack up their things.

"Look Natalia, not that you're not a good friend, but what happens between me and Eric has to stay outside of work." Calleigh spoke softly.

"Fair enough, but you would tell me if you broke up right?" Natalia questioned a little further. Calleigh glanced down at the floor, not responding. When Natalia got silence for an answer she turned to look at Calleigh. "What did he do?" Natalia asked placing a hand on her hip, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"Natalia…" Calleigh warned, not wanting to speak poorly of Eric. Natalia nodded her understanding, willing to give up for now.

Back at the lab Calleigh ran tests on the hair they had found, hoping it belonged to the murderer. She sat hunched over a microscope when Eric walked in.

"Cal…" He breathed, getting her attention.

"This is the last place to have this conversation," She told him, setting her pen down on the counter.

"It's not about that," He said slowly, not wanting her to think he was giving up. He moved to the side of the glass table and leaned on it, his arms stretched widely outward."I can't find my wallet, have you seen it? Was it with my phone?" He asked

"No, but Natalia found your phone, not me. You should ask her." Calleigh responded coolly. Eric dropped his head, looking through the glass to his feet. After a minute he looked up to say something to her, but she'd gone back to her evidence. Without a word he went to find Natalia.

She was sitting running the fingerprints through CODIS, when Eric found her.

"Nat, Calleigh says you found my phone yesterday…my wallet wasn't with it was it?" He said cutting to the chase.

"No, just you're phone, but speaking of Calleigh…" Natalia started in.

"Listen, whatever she told you…It's true okay?" He told her.

"See that's just it, she didn't tell me anything." Natalia said motioning with her hand toward the DNA lab.

"She didn't?" Eric questioned, surprised.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Natalia asked after a second.

"I think…I cheated on Calleigh." Eric admitted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Eric!" Natalia scolded.

"Nat, listen it was a mistake and we're working through it." He told her, not wanting to be yelled by her.

"How did she find out? How did you tell her?" Natalia asked, calmer.

"She accidently read a text in my phone yesterday." Eric told her truthfully.

"What do you mean by, you think?" Natalia asked after a second.

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'you think' you cheated on her, what do you mean 'you think'?" She asked again.

"I don't remember much about the whole thing. I remember drinking with a woman, and waking up next to her," Eric admitted "listen Natalia, I don't want this going around the Lab, keep it to yourself okay?" Eric asked, ending the conversation before walking out the glass door, into the hallway. Eric paused and glanced to his right, he could see Calleigh writing her report, he watched as she moved her hair out of her face, exposing her eyes. He sighed at the dark circles under them, wishing he wasn't the cause of her pain.


	4. Tio Eric

_**Thanks for the tips and words of encouragement everyone! They are much appreciated! Keep 'em comin'! FYI my Spanish is rough, I've only had about three years of schooling so if I slaughter it let me know!**_

Both Eric and Calleigh threw themselves into their respective cases for the rest of the day. Each of them pretending they weren't falling to pieces on the inside.

After Natalia and Calleigh had successfully put their suspect in hand cuffs, they made their way to the locker room together.

"Did you want to grab a drink?" Natalia asked Calleigh as she threw her ID into her locker.

"I'd better not Nat; I really need to get some rest." Calleigh told her truthfully. A hot shower and a cup of warm coffee had never sounded so good. Natalia nodded her response; she pulled her purse from her locker and went to stand near Calleigh, waiting to walk out together. Calleigh smiled at her desire to make sure she was okay.

"Listen Calleigh…he told me," Natalia confessed "if it means anything, he didn't make excuses; he took it like a man." She threw out there. Calleigh nodded her head, not trusting her voice in front of Natalia. When the locker room door opened and Eric entered, Natalia suddenly had more important places to be and made her way out.

"Calleigh, I know this isn't the place but if we keep avoiding this, it's just going to get worse." He told her coming to stand near her locker. Calleigh clicked it shut and sat on the bench, her hands fidgeting with her car keys. She didn't respond but again let him take the lead. "Please Calleigh, I know that I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I want to make this right. I've told you before; I can't imagine living my life without you. Please, what do I have to do?" He all but begged, while moving to straddle the bench, facing her.

"Eric, I know that you're sorry. I believe you when you say you never meant to cheat on me, but I don't think there is anything you can do to make it up to me. I don't trust you; I don't know how I could. Right now all I really need is time, and space Eric. Time to figure out if I can ever trust you again," She said, sadness in her voice. For some reason she wasn't angry, she was hurt but not angry. She'd been angry at first and angry when he'd avoided telling her he loved her, but now, looking at the sadness in his eyes, she knew that he was sincerely sorry, and for that she was unable to stay angry. *Typical Eric, I can never stay mad* Calleigh thought sadly to herself, normally it made her smile, but not this time, this time it broke her heart.

"Calleigh, I'll give you time and space, as much as you need, but please promise me something…."Eric started, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He glanced from his phone to Calleigh, she gestured slightly to the phone, knowing he had to take it. Eric bowed his head and spoke quickly in Spanish to the person on the other end. Although Calleigh was fluent in the language, she was unable to make out what was going on. "Cal, I have to go." He told her as soon as he shut his phone. Worry filling his facial expressions.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern filling her voice, her own pain forgotten for a minute.

"My mom…" Eric choked over the words, "she had a heart attack, and I need to get to the hospital." He blurted out, standing up from the bench.

"Call if you need me," Calleigh told him, standing and placing a gentle hand on his arm. Eric looked at her blankly before muttering a 'thank you' and rushing out. Calleigh watched as he jogged passed the elevator and opted for the stairs.

As Calleigh slowly made her way to the elevator, she paid little attention the dark haired woman who was speaking to the receptionist. "It's fine I'll try back tomorrow, thanks" The young lady stated, before turning and joining Calleigh in her wait for the elevator.

Calleigh had turned the volume up on her cell phone when she got in the shower, to make sure she heard it if Eric called, but it remained silent the rest of the evening. Calleigh debated on calling him. She adored his mother, and she knew how close they were, but she also knew that she wasn't family, and right now Eric needed family. Calleigh slid her phone under her pillow and fell into exhausted sleep. Her phone vibrating under her pillow, she shot awake and answered it in two rings.

"Duquesne." She stated, not getting the chance to look at the caller ID. Calleigh glanced at the clock, it's large read numbers showed eleven o'clock exactly.

"Calleigh," Eric's voice was thick with emotion, barely his.

"Eric, what's wrong?" She asked, worried about him.

"They don't think she'll make it through the night, but she wants to see you." He choked into the phone. Calleigh was out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants before, he finished his sentence.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She told him, digging to find a sweatshirt. Finding a large grey one hanging in the closet she pulled it over her head. Calleigh jumped into her car and sped off toward the hospital, hoping she wasn't too late.

When she got there, all of Eric's family circled her bed, two beautiful daughters, all bearing striking resemblance to Marisol, and Eric's step-father. Calleigh stopped in the doorway, and waited, not wanting to interrupt. Eric spotted her after a minute, and made his way to her. When they were both in the hallway out of earshot from the room, Calleigh closed the distance between them and pulled him to her. Eric tightly wrapped his arms around her small waist, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Calleigh, she was asking for you, she wants to see you. Please don't say anything to her about… if she thought we were…" he dropped off the end of the sentence, not knowing how to put "broken up" into gentler words.

"I wouldn't do that Eric." Calleigh defended, pulling away and shaking her head at him. Eric nodded; he knew he didn't have to ask. Calleigh would be the perfect girlfriend, just like she always was, she never "played" the part before, and she wouldn't have to this time.

They entered to room side by side, and for a minute Calleigh felt afraid, she was never one to say the right thing. Eric sensed her fear and held out his hand to her. Although he knew that things were far from better, he couldn't help but feel hope when she slid her hand into his. Calleigh neared the edge of the bed, and found Eric's moms in a mess of tubes and machines. She smiled weakly up at Calleigh.

"Ahh, mi Hermosa Calleigh!" She breathed, Calleigh smiled at the compliment. "Gracias Calleigh." She said after swallowing hard.

"For what?" Calleigh questioned softly, tears beginning to line her eyes. She felt Eric let go of her hand and slip an arm around her waist.

"For making my Eric a happy man. Usted es su canción de corazón." She finished in Spanish. Calleigh didn't understand the meaning and turned to Eric quickly.

"She says you are my heart song." Eric translated. Calleigh stared at Eric for a moment, before turning back to see Carmelita nodding.

"Your son makes me very happy as well," Calleigh told her, although by recent events she was lying, Eric did make her happy. Carmelita nodded softly before dissolving into coughing fits. Eric let go of Calleigh to grab the Styrofoam cup off of the table and bring the straw to his mother's lips. Eric's sisters had slipped into the hallway while Carmelita spoke with Calleigh. Eric's step-father remained in the corner praying over his faded bible. Calleigh then turned back to Eric's mother, who held a silver cross in her hands. Eric followed her gaze, but offered no explanation. It was obviously the same one Calleigh had given him.

"What is wrong with Abuela?" Eric's niece asked in perfect Spanglish, from the chair behind Calleigh.

"Abuela's sick, the doctors are trying to make her better," Eric softly explained, scooping her up and placing her in his lap. Calleigh moved someone's coat and sat in the chair next to them, when she did Eva-Maria stretched her arms out to her. Calleigh accepted the girls embrace as she awkwardly switched laps.

"Tio Eric, said you may not be coming, I'm glad you decided to come." She stated playing with Calleigh's hair. Eva-Maria was all of 5, with a dark completion, and curly thick hair and full lips, like Eric's. After a while Eva-Maria got bored with Calleigh's hair and asked to use the rest room. Calleigh offered to take her for a walk, and the two left hand in hand. They wandered the halls in silence. Eva-Maria took in all the sights, and asked few questions. When they returned to the room, they found everyone huddled over Carmelita's bed, sobbing. Calleigh knew that Eva-Maria had no reason to remember her grandmother that way. She had seen enough dead bodies to know that the image never comes out of your mind. Calleigh quietly scooped up the young girl and placed in a wheel chair in the hall way, kneeling between the wheels Calleigh softly explained everything.

"Eva-Maria, do you remember Tia Marisol?" Calleigh asked. Eva nodded, not understanding why Calleigh was acting funny. "Tia Marisol lives in heaven now doesn't she?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes and someday I will get to see her again, but Mama says it will be a long time," Eva-Maria answered.

"You're right Eva, it will be a long time, but right now the doctors couldn't make Abuela better, so you know what?" Eva-Maria shook her head side to side, her curls bouncing with the movement. "Abuela decided to go and keep Tia Marisol company." She concluded.

"What about Abuelo?" Eva asked, tears gathering in her eyes. "Who will keep grandpa company if Abuela is in heaven with Tia Marisol?" She asked panicking a little. Calleigh couldn't help but notice the ease with which she switched from Spanish to English.

"We will keep Abuelo company Sobrina," Eric answered from behind Calleigh, who jumped at the sound of his voice. "You and Me and your mother, and your Tia, we will all keep Abuelo company." Eric concluded, scooping up the little girl and holding her close. Calleigh untangled her legs from the floor, and watched as Eric held tightly to his niece. Daniela made her way to her daughter after a moment and pulled her from Eric's arms. She turned to Calleigh then, her face streaked with tears. Calleigh felt fear for a moment that she overstepped the line of girlfriend and family. Daniela however, reached out with her free arm and pulled Calleigh close to her.

"Thank you Calleigh." Daniela whispered. Calleigh nodded softly in response, unsure of what to say. She turned to Eric then, his eyes focusing on the floor, his shoulder facing her. Softly she placed a hand on his arm and turned him to face her. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his body close to hers. Instantly Eric dissolved into soft sobs, through which Calleigh held on tight. His recent actions, the farthest thing from her mind.


	5. I Love You

_**Alright here is the conclusion of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! While this portion of the story is complete, there are a few "loose ends" I would like to wrap up with Eric's family, so watch for part 2… Oh and 'liphuggers' you are a mind reader! =]**_

Calleigh awoke to the sun in her eyes, she sighed glancing at her phone next to her, just after seven. Calleigh stretched her arms above her head and moved to sit up. She was glad Eric had a comfortable couch. She folded the blanket and paced it back in the hall closet where she'd found it. While in the hallway she padded toward his bedroom. She peered into the dark room and found him in restless sleep. She leaned against the door way, and sighed. Calleigh knew that opting for the couch and added insult to injury last night, but as sad as she was for Eric, she was unable to forget what he had done.

She made her way back to the kitchen and brewed coffee for him, she knew he would be up soon. Digging through a drawer she pulled out a pad of paper and a thick sharpie marker, scrawling across, she left a note.

_**Eric, I went into CSI early, I'll speak to Horatio for you. Call if you need me. Calleigh**_

__Calleigh made her way into the lab and found a few of the night sifters on their way out. She smiled at them and made her way to Horatio's office.

"Do you ever sleep?" She called from his door way.

"I could say the same to you." He told her looking up from his desk. "Is everything okay?" He asked taking in her makeup-less face and mussed hair.

"Eric's mom passed away last night, I stayed with him." She told him, moving to sit in the chair across from his desk. Horatio massaged his forehead slightly, not responding. "When you talk to him, tell him to take all the time he needs okay?" He said after a minute.

"Sure thing," she agreed. "Anything going on?" She asked, hoping for an early case to get started on.

"I just got a call out from the marina," he stated, pausing, "up to it?"

"I do love an early start," She told him with a small smile.

The day was a difficult one. Both Calleigh and Horatio were certain they had the killer in custody, but unfortunately didn't have the evidence to prove it. Horatio and Calleigh stood in the lobby watching as she walked out of holding. As the elevator emptied the tall red head turned to them and smiled. After the elevator doors closed behind her, Calleigh turned to face her boss.

"Rough day," She quipped.

"It was," he responded. "Do me a favor and sign off on these?" He asked her, handing her a small stack of papers.

"Sure thing," She responded taking them toward the reception desk. Calleigh flipped through the pages affixing her signature on multiple of them. She couldn't help but over hear the conversation the receptionist was having.

"I was told he would be here today," the dark haired Arabian woman stated to the receptionist. Calleigh glanced up to see the same woman she'd shared an elevator ride with yesterday.

"Hi, you were here yesterday right?" Calleigh asked gesturing with her pen. The young lady nodded to Calleigh. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked passing her papers over the counter to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Eric Delko," the young lady stated.

"He's on personal leave for a while. My name is Calleigh Duquesne, can I pass a message on to him?" She asked sweetly.

"So you're Eric's Calleigh." The young lady acknowledged. "I'm Abi." She concluded extending her hand to Calleigh. Calleigh's breath caught in her chest, her eyes widening. She's tried to picture this woman many times, she's pictured her older, less clothing, and more makeup. Calleigh hosted a quick argument in her head, she wanted to yell at the woman for ruining her relationship with Eric, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. When Calleigh didn't grasp her hand Abi continued, "So he told you then."

"Come with me," Calleigh stated turning and walking down the hallway. She waited while a uniform officer passed. "What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked harshly once they were alone.

"I wanted to return his wallet," she stated shuffling through her purse for a second and pulling out a faded leather wallet. Calleigh held out her hand for it, and waited. Abi awkwardly set it in Calleigh's open palm. "I found it under …my bed." She stammered, realizing what she was saying.

"You need to leave," Calleigh told her harshly, keeping her voice low but stern.

"Listen, I realize you're angry, but I just thought you should know that I only wish I could find a man as loyal as he is to you." Abi said fidgeting a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Calleigh questioned.

"All he talked about was you and how much he loved you. Calleigh this and Calleigh that. The more he drank the more he talked about how much he cares for you."

"That's great except he slept with you that night not me." Calleigh sneered.

"If by slept with you mean he passed out at my house, then yeah. Did he not mention he woke up fully clothed, on top of the covers? Not to say that I didn't try, but every time I touched him he pushed my hands away and stammered something about _you_." Abi shot back. "I would kill to have a man love me that way."

"You could start by not ruining other people's relationships." Calleigh concluded turning away from Abi and heading down the hallway. She stopped as she rounded the corner and pressed her back to the cool black tile wall. She took a deep breath, and allowed the first real smile to cross her lips for the first time in the last few days.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked for the second time that day. Calleigh jumped at the sound of his voice. She had thought she was alone.

"You heard that," Calleigh asked motioning around the corner.

"I did," Horatio responded, standing with his shoulder facing Calleigh. "Calleigh, sweetheart," He began, his voice softer than before "we have put in a full days work, if you were to leave early." He concluded. Calleigh searched his face, surprised continuously by the depth there was to her boss. Horatio gave her a gentle smile before walking away. Calleigh watched him leave before slipping Eric's wallet into her back pocket and pulling out her cell phone.

"Delko." His voice came across the line, as she walked into the locker room.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" She asked cheerfully. Eric smiled into the phone, happy to hear her sound like her old self again. Calleigh placed her gun and her badge on her shelf and removed her car keys from the hook.

"I'm doing okay, what's up Cal?" He asked.

"Well, where are you?" She asked before answering him.

"The parking lot. I'm on my way into the lab, I've got some files to wrap up, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Stay there okay?" She told him before shutting her phone and hurrying to the elevator.

Calleigh pushed through the double glass doors and glanced around looking for him. She found him standing to the right of the building, waiting for her. She smiled when they made eye contact. Confusion crossed his face as she literally ran the distance between them. Calleigh didn't slow down as she threw herself into his arms. She pulled her feet up behind her, letting Eric completely support her weight. He took a step backward, so that they didn't tumble to the ground. Eric laughed deeply at her actions, he was unsure what made her so happy to see him, but he was relishing in every minute of it. Eric held her tightly to him, until she returned her feet to the ground. This was the first time they displayed affection openly at work without checking over their shoulders to make sure nobody would see them.

"I love you Eric." She told him, pulling back, placing her hand on either side of his face. He smiled brightly at her before dipping his head to bring their lips together in a quick kiss. Calleigh however wasn't ready to end the kiss and brought her hand to the back of his neck, pressing his lips to hers again. They stayed that way until they both needed air. When the resurfaced Calleigh moved her hands to his hips and smiled up at him

"_What_ is going on?" He asked breathless. Calleigh reached into her back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave her a quizzical look before taking it from her and flipping it open. Seeing everything was intact, he glanced back at her.

"Abi dropped it off," Calleigh explained. Eric's eyebrows creased with worry, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Calleigh…" He started, but she placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"You didn't sleep with her Eric, she said that every time she touched you pushed her away and told her that you loved _me_. She said you passed out, and that's why you woke up fully clothed, on top of the quilt." Calleigh all but screeched, not letting go of her grasp on his hips. Eric reached for her shoulders and stared into her green eyes for a minute before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air. He spun a quick circle before putting her back on the ground.

"I _do_ love you Calleigh! I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but I do. I love you more than anything. My mom was right you do make me very happy and I am so sorry that I put you through all of this." He told her grasping her hands. She smiled up at him, looking into his brown eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Eric kissed the palm of her hand and then her forehead. "I can't say I'm thrilled you got drunk with another woman, but I can honestly say I will get over it," She told him, laughing a little and wiping at her eyes.

"It won't ever happen again Calleigh, never. I promise!" He told her laughing a little with her.

Calleigh again reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eric hugged her close before pulling back and pressing his lips tightly to hers, after a minute he pulled back and hugged her close again, turning his head he placed his lips to her ear. "I love you Calleigh Duquesne, forever and for always, I love you." He whispered, causing her to shiver in his arms despite the warmth of the Miami afternoon sun.


End file.
